yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 09
is the nineth episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on November 30, 2015. Synopsis The episode starts with Chizuru walking down the hallway of their school towards the other girls classroom to return a book she borrowed from her sister, Chitose. After leaving the room to talk alone in the hallway the other three girls, Yui, Kyōko, and Ayano, start talking about what it’d be like to have sisters. Kyōko ask Ayano if she would rather have an older sister or a younger sister. Ayano says that she’d like to have a younger sister to depend on her, and that she could take care of. Kyōko then ask Yui which she would rather have. Yui replies saying that she would like to have an older sister to depend on sometimes, commenting that while a younger sister would be nice she already has her cousin Mari-chan to look after from time to time. Meanwhile out in the hallway Chitose and Chizuru are talking as she gives the book back to Chitose. Chitose says she doesn’t know what’s going on, but good luck anyway. Chizuru is a bit confused about this, till Chitose says she saw Chizuru practicing smiling in a mirror at their house the night before. Chizuru gets a bit blushed for a second, but quickly recomposes her self. She thanks her sister and heads back to her class room. As Chitose is heading back to her classroom she overhears a bit of the conversation the other three are having, namely Kyōko saying she’d be Ayano’s little sister. Which prompts Chitose to have one of her little fantasies. After Chitose passes out from the sudden rush of it all we snap back to the girls in the classroom. Reality is a bit different then what Chitose imagined it would be. Kyōko’s idea of depend is stuff like sleeping in and letting Ayano wake her up, or having Ayano bring her food and stuff. Yui just calls Kyōko useless, and Ayano says being depended on that much would be a problem. Kyōko tells them not to say that, then promptly ask them to at least help her with her homework that’s due today. Ayano says that this is no time to be cheating and to hurry up and do her own homework. Kyōko gives Ayano a sweet pleading look and ask her to be nicer to her. And Ayano caves a little at such a look and request. Kyōko is pleased enough with these results. As she moves back to standing between Yui and Ayano it dawns on her. Ayano wants a younger sister, and Yui wants an older sister, so why not become each others sister. The two think about it for a second, then Yui agrees she might like having Ayano as a sister. She comments that Ayano is both dependable and strong. Ayano tries to deny it, saying that Yui is much stronger then her and she’d likely just end up depending on Yui a lot more in the end. None the less, the two give it a try. Yui calls Ayano Onee-chan (big sister). And Ayano calls Yui by her first name with no honorifics at the end, something you only do with someone you’re really close with generally. Most times Ayano calls Yui by her last name and adds "san" at the end, but the two can only handle so much before it becomes to embarrassing to keep going. Both of them blame Kyōko for putting them up to such an act, Kyōko doesn’t seem to mind since it was fun to watch. The little adventures of the only child group over, we now switch to Chizuru who is in class reading another book. Two of her classmates, Haruka and Takane approach her to collect her homework notebook. Chizuru hands then the notebook and thanks them with a smile, which surprises both of them. Chizuru quickly hides her smile, believing the two found it weird, and leaves the room. But the truth of it is their both happy to have seen her smile for a change. Out in the hallway Chizuru laments on her first attempt at smiling. Even though she thinks it was a failure she refuses to give up, after all she made a promise with Kaede to make the effort. She can’t go quitting after only one attempt. And then the person she dislikes the most shows up, Kyōko. Kyōko right away notices that Chizuru is a bit down about something. When Chizuru ask how she could tell, Kyōko just says it’s cause their friends. Chizuru thinks about this for a second, then decides to ask Kyōko for advice on making friends. “Attack! You have to attack!” is Kyōko’s response to that question. Chizuru doesn’t get it really. So Kyōko goes on to comment that it’s cause she attacked in her own way that the two of them are friends now. Chizuru doesn’t like the idea of being friends with Kyōko, but none the less thanks her for the info as she heads back into her classroom. Later in the day during P.E. Class Chizuru is approached by Haruka and Takane. Everyone has to split into groups of three and pass a volleyball around 30 times. These two girls want to team up with Chizuru, so Chizuru agrees and walks off to get a ball for the three of them. The two girls seem happy, commenting that they thought she would say no. After only a few tosses however they drop the ball, turns out the other two girls aren’t very good at sports. Since they have to hit 30 in a row it’s going to take them a while to finish. The other two girls apologize to Chizuru for dragging her down with them, but Chizuru doesn’t seem to mind. She just tells them it’s no problem, that she’ll try to cover for them, and they keep going. Chizuru starts putting in more effort to cover for the other two girls lack of skill, even running into a wall at one point to keep the ball from hitting the ground. Even as the other two worry about her she just keeps at it, not letting a few scrapes keep her down. And finally they manage to pull off 30 passes in a row. While the other two girls jump up and down with joy a tired and a bit sore Chizuru just sits near by resting. The two girls start feeling really bad for making Chizuru go to such lengths for them. But Chizuru says it’s not a problem. Standing up she says she’s glad they played with her and then thanks them. As Chizuru leaves the gym Takane and Haruka both stand a bit surprised and happy that Chizuru took the effort to remember their names. Chizuru on the other hand stands outside staring at the sky, thinking this was and other failure at making friends and she might just be able to after all. But she’s proven wrong when the two girls greet her at school the next they. They want to thank Chizuru for the yesterday, and so they brought sweets with them to share with her. And so without a chance to say no they grab her hands and head off to class together, Chitose just smiles happily for her sister and heads off to hear class. Chizuru, Takane, and Haruka all sit talking together before class, them asking her questions and chatting freely with each other. while Takane and Haruka talk about what Chizuru would look like with her bangs parted Chizuru starts thinking about what Kyōko said about “attacking”, wondering if Kyōko was talking about volleyball at that time for some reason. The next part of the episode stars with Mari, Yui’s cousin, rocking back and forward on her feet all happy and excited like. Turns out Yui and Kyōko are sending her on her first errand to get potato’s and carrot’s. After telling her to be careful Yui puts a note in Mari’s bag in case she forgets and sends her on her way. After she leaves Yui expresses worry about if she’ll be ok or not. The two of them are like parents sending there kid off to school or something, Yui being the calm mother who secretly worries about their kid, and Kyōko the carefree father who knows their kid will do fine. Of course Yui also doesn’t think they needed to wear the carrot and potato head bands, but Kyōko thought it was fun. Meanwhile Mari happily walks along towards the store, humming as she goes. And it seems Yui and Kyōko aren’t so careless as to send a 6 year old to the store alone, for they follow right behind keeping an eye on her from the shadows. Wearing the right cloth for tailing someone, Kyōko’s idea of course. As Mari stops to look at some flowers a voice calls out to her asking what she’s doing. It’s Kaede, Himawari’s sister. Kyōko of course is basic Kyōko and comes up with a theory that the little girl is a suspicious person in disguise trying to trick Mari. Yui just sighs and says that’s way to high level of a disguise for a normal person, then explains that they met her while playing at the park one day. Kyōko accepts that Kaede is safe, but then comments that she looks familiar somehow. Mari explains that she’s running an errand to the store. Kaede gets excited and says she’s also running an errand, so the two agree to travel together. Together the two of them over come the many dangers of walking to the store, such as a dog barking at them from across the street. The whole time Yui and Kyōko watch from afar, glad Mari has a friend with her for this. Kyōko ask Yui is she remembers her first errand like this, but Yui says she doesn’t. Kyōko gets surprised and says they went together, and starts in on a little story of their childhood. The two of them are passing through a park, then suddenly Yui says they’ll take a short cut and jumps in the lake to swim across. the flash back quickly ends as Yui tells Kyōko to stop making up clearly lies. Yui’s always been a calm leader type even as a kid, so it’s very unlikely she’d have ever done something like this. Meanwhile Kaede see’s what she thinks is Chizuru from behind and runs up to greet her, but it to turn out to be Chitose and not Chizuru. Kaede doesn’t know Chizuru is a twin, so a bit confused she ask Mari if people can really change this much. Over behind a sign Kyōko declares more suspicious people have appeared, to which Yui just sighs and hits her lightly on the back of the head. Once at the store Kaede says she’s here for tomatoes, then ask what Mari is here for. Mari starts to say what she was sent to get, but then just stares at her hands for a second and goes “huh? um…” trying to remember. From around the corner we then her someone’s voice say “Oh no, I forgot I have a note in my bag”. Mari then says “Oh, right.” and goes to get the note from her bag. Around the corner Yui and Kyōko are kneeled down keeping an eye on them still, the voice was Kyōko’s helping Mari remember her note. As Mari and Kaede leave the store we see that Kyōko and Yui aren’t the only ones following their little girl on her errand. Sakurako and Himawari have been following Kaede this whole time as well. Of course in their own style of tracking gear, Sakurako’s idea no less. Himawari comments on how Kaede managed to buy everything with no problem, unlike someone else present. Sakurako won’t have any of it and says she can handle a little errand. So Himawari reminds Sakurako what happened last time she was send on an errand and got lost after chasing a cat. As Mari and Kaede make their way home Kyōko comments that something’s been bothering her for a while now. At the same time Sakurako comments that someone’s been following the girls this whole time. Back over at Yui and Kyōko’s side Yui ask if Kyōko is sure about this. Kyōko is, pointing to the bush Sakurako and Himawari are behind. At the same time Sakurako and Himawari are both looking back at the lamp poll Yui and Kyōko are behind. Finally Sakurako says she’ll take care of this. And with that she sprints towards the lamp poll, ready to rise hell. Kyōko quickly steps out and flips her coat open. The common image of a streaker in Japan is someone with nothing but a long coat on. They’ll find a crowd and flash their coat open for a second, then take off running. Kyōko does have cloth on here, but Sakurako is still playing the role and reacting to it like someone normally would. Meanwhile, Ayano is staying over at Chitose’s place tonight. After Chizuru heads to bed Ayano and Chitose start talking about how she’s changed a bit lately, cause of her new friends. Chitose talks about when she and Chitose were younger for a bit. And how she was nervous when she first moved to this town a few years ago, but being friends with Ayano helped her get use to living here. As they lay going to sleep Chitose ask Ayano if she’s gotten use to talking to Kyōko normally yet. Ayano of course gets all flustered and doesn’t want to answer. After a bit of teasing from Chitose they turn out the lights and go to sleep. Chitose is still awake however and starts thinking about when she had just met Ayano at school. About how she began to notice Ayano’s change in behavior whenever Kyōko was around. Thinking that it was a bit of a shock to learn that Ayano had feelings for another girl. Even so, as Ayano’s best friend Chitose wants Ayano to be happy, and plans to support her fully. She starts imagining images of Ayano and Kyōko together. After the credits play there was one tiny bit left in the episode. Akari and Chinatsu sitting alone in a playground. Akari comments about how this is kind of sad, and Chinatsu sadly comments about how she got dragged down with Akari and was forgotten the whole episode. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes